Albus Potter
Albus Severus "Al" Potter (born between September 1, 2005 and August 31, 2006) is a half-blood wizard and the second son of Harry and Ginny Potter. Albus is the middle of three children, coming a year after his older brother, James, and two years before his younger sister Lily. He was named in honour of Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape. Biography On September 1st, 2017, Albus left for his first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry along with his cousin, Rose Weasley, and Scorpius Malfoy. Before boarding the Hogwarts Express, Albus confided to his parents that he feared he might be sorted into Slytherin, and, in response, his father told him that the bravest man he ever knew - Severus Snape, whom Albus was named after - had been a Slytherin. Harry also assured his son that, if he was sorted into Slytherin, then the house would have gained a good student and that he and Ginny would think no less of him for it. Harry also told Albus that if he preferred Gryffindor, then the Sorting Hat would take this choice into consideration, as it had in his case.Epilogue of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Physical appearance Albus took after his father in appearance, meaning that he had black, untidy hair and bright green eyes. He was the only one of Harry's three children to have inherited his paternal grandmother's eye colour. Personality and traits Unlike his rowdy, outgoing older brother, Albus seems to be a quiet and thoughtful boy. He is marked by insecurity and seems to have an especially close relationship with his father. Relationships Parents Albus has especially close relationship with his parents. When he felt insecure about attending Hogwarts for the first time and worried he would be in Slytherin, his father comforted him, and his mother did likewise when his uncle Ron teased his cousin Rose about getting disinherited if she wasn't sorted into Gryffindor house. Siblings Albus's older brother seems to enjoy teasing him. Though the boys are close in age, James has a more outgoing personality, while Albus is quiet, and more like his younger sister. Cousins Albus and his cousin Rose Weasley are close in age and in the same year at Hogwarts. Just like Lily and Hugo, they seemed to be quite close, and shared worry over where they would be sorted. Behind the scenes *J.K. Rowling has stated that she finds Albus the most 'interesting' of Harry's children, possibly referencing a future Potter-based work. *Albus' initials are A.S.P., which together form the word "asp," as in the type of snake. If this was intentional on Rowling's part, it could indicate that, despite his misgivings, Albus will indeed be sorted into Slytherin. The Potters and the Weasleys have always been Gryffindors, but it would not be the first time that someone was sorted into a different house from the rest of their family (e.g. Sirius Black). *The fact that Albus was the only of Harry's children to inherit Lily Evans' eyes could be intepreted as a symbolic reference to Albus' namesake, Severus Snape, who loved Lily and was notably fond of her eyes. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' Notes and references Potter, Albus Potter, Albus Potter, Albus Potter, Albus Potter, Albus Potter, Albus Potter, Albus Potter, Albus de:Albus Severus Potter